Un padawan siempre dice la verdad
by Omar2
Summary: Este es breve, porque lo escribí para un concurso. Ambientado en Coruscant, pero después de The Force Awakens.


— Llevamos tres horas dando vueltas por la estación. Al menos tu maestro podría ayudarnos a cargar todo esto. — Dijo Finn a Rey en voz baja, jadeando, con la frente perlada de sudor. Ambos jóvenes iban con grandes paquetes en las manos y en la espalda, lo que se les hacía aún más incómodo por hallarse en la estación cálida.  
— Por favor Finn — repuso Luke, volviéndose hacia ellos — soy viejo. Además,les sirve de ejercicio.

Les rodeaba una decadente Coruscant, ciudad que hacía más de cuarenta años había sido la capital de la República. Las constantes guerras la habían convertido en una urbe planetaria mucho más ruinosa y desordenada que sólo en los barrios bajos se asemejaba a la que había sido en sus tiempos de gloria, con altos índices de criminalidad y pobreza. Se suponía que, una vez compradas las piezas que les faltaban para ciertas reparaciones del Halcón Milenario, tomarían una nave de transporte público que les devolvería al bosquecillo donde lo habían escondido.

— Mira Luke — dijo Rey, con la cara roja y cabello pegado a la frente — ahí hay una nave vacía. ¿Tienes el dinero para los pasajes, verdad?

— No, no lo tengo — dijo Luke Skywalker, sonriendo — lo doné.

Los tres estaban vestidos normalmente, para no llamar la atención. Pero ni Rey ni Finn entendían por qué Luke los había estado haciendo caminar todo ese tiempo con los pesados repuestos a cuesta. Era como si el jedi esperara que ocurriera algo, lo que ponía inquieta a Rey: presentía una prueba.

El terminal estaba repleto de criaturas y droides de toda especie, y los comerciantes llenaban el ambiente con sus gritos.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar al Halcón? — preguntó la chatarrera, cuando se detuvieron un momento, quitándose el paquete que llevaba a la espalda. Finn hizo lo mismo, adolorido. — . No quiero dormir en la plaza otra vez.

— Ustedes durmieron. Yo hice guardia toda la noche. — acotó Finn.

— No soporto el bullicio...ni el olor — volvió a quejarse Rey.

Una joven humana andrajosa y descalza, con un bebé arropado en los brazos, se acercó a ellos. Estaba despeinada y penosamente sucia. Se dirigió a Rey:  
— ¿Necesitan dinero? Vayan al viejo Templo Jedi a apostar. Pueden apostar cualquier cosa. Siempre se gana.

— No creo que sea una buena idea — dijo Rey, mirándola con una sonrisa.

— Tu crees que es una buena idea — respondió la muchacha.

Por un instante, Rey, que no estaba poniendo demasiada atención, sintió la fuerte tentación de decir: « Yo creo que es una buena idea». Pero entonces se contuvo.

— ¿Ella trató de controlar mi mente? — preguntó Rey a los demás. Se produjo un silencio en que los tres miraron a la pordiosera. Ella les devolvió la mirada por un segundo. Luego, de golpe, echó a correr y desapareció entre la multitud con su bebé.

— Creo que ya encontré lo que buscaba — dijo Luke a los jóvenes, sonriendo — vamos al viejo Templo a conseguir dinero.

Ya no quedaba casi nada de la hermosa estructura que había sido, cuarenta años atrás, el Templo Jedi de Coruscant, cerca del edificio del Senado. Sólo quedaban la escalinata y una gran explanada, de la cual habían desaparecido casi todos los muros. Ahora estaba el lugar repleto de toldos y mesas, en donde miles y miles de criaturas apostaban en diversos juegos con un griterío insoportable. 

Luke guió a Rey y Finn por la explanada, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Rey estaba cada vez más segura de que esto tenía que ver con ella. De pronto, Luke se detuvo en una encrucijada, y pareció un momento indeciso. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos, y declaró: «Aquí es»

Se abrieron paso a codazos entre un gran gentío que rodeaba una mesa. Allí, un alienígena similar a una mosca gigante se dedicaba a una apuesta muy sencilla: mostraba una carta roja, y luego la mezclaba varias cartas negras. Luego las ponía todas boca abajo, y las personas tenían que elegir una. Increíblemente primitivo y exitoso.

Rey vio que la mendiga con el bebé en brazos estaba en primera fila, y parecía discutir con el dueño del juego. La multitud no estaba apostando, sino que estaba siguiendo la discusión.

— Es imposible que entre ocho cartas le hayas acertado todas — decía el dueño — Es obvio que estás haciendo trampa. No te daré más dinero.

— ¡Pero yo lo gané! ¿Qué trampa podría haber hecho?— Decía la chica, casi gritando.

— ¿Quieres dejarme en la bancarrota, chica? Mira, será mejor que te largues con tu horrible criatura de aquí si no quieres que le pida a los guardias que te echen a patadas — dijo el tahúr, apartándola de un empujón.

La joven se retiró refunfuñando. Entonces vio, a la distancia, a Luke, Finn y Rey, y echó a correr nuevamente.

— ¡Tras ella! — exclamó Luke, empezando a correr entre el gentío. Finn y Rey se miraron otra vez.

— Para él es muy fácil correr — murmuró Finn — no está cargando repuestos. — pero ya Rey se había descargado y había echado a correr, dejando todas las cosas a los pies de Finn. Quería mostrarse eficaz.

Luke estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, pero no podía correr todo lo rápido que quisiera en el gentío. Rey trató de tomar un atajo en medio de los toldos de los comerciantes. Llegó hasta el borde de la explanada justo para ver a la chica doblar por un callejón hacia la izquierda. Saltó hasta tierra firme y corrió hacia el callejón.

Luke perseguía a la muchacha de cerca. Ella corría lo más rápido que podía, siempre con el bebé en brazos. Se metió al callejón, pero se encontró con que Rey le cerraba el paso. Entonces la joven se detuvo en seco y, arrojando sin ningún cuidado al bebé a un contenedor de basura, empezó a escalar el muro desesperadamente. Rey alcanzó a tomarla de un pie, y la tiró hacia abajo. La fugitiva empezó a patear furiosamente y alcanzó varias veces a la chatarrera en la cabeza y en el rostro. Pero Rey, siempre tozuda, no la soltó y ambas cayeron con estrépito.

— ¡La tengo, Luke! — gritaba, tratando de inmovilizar a la pordiosera. Era más fuerte, pero la otra era más salvaje. En un momento la chatarrera sintió una fuerte mordida en la mano, y luego otra. Tuvo ganas de abofetearla, pero eso no le gustaría a su maestro, así que se contuvo, contentándose con inmovilizarla. Levantó la vista y vio que Luke se acercaba lentamente. Detrás apareció una montaña de bultos: era Finn que venía caminando lentamente con todas las cosas.

— ¡Au! Un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal — dijo Rey a Luke, sintiendo otra mordida — después de todo, ni siquiera sé para qué la retengo.

— Yo no te he dicho que la retengas — respondió Luke, que parecía no apresurarse ni alterarse por nada del mundo.

— ¿Qué? — respondió Rey — ¡Au! ¡Deja de morderme!... ¿Entonces todo lo que hice no sirvió de nada?

— Para casi nada — respondió Luke — El que me interesa es…

Apuntó con el dedo mecánico y fue girando lentamente hacia el contenedor de basura. Luego se acercó al contenedor y metió ambos brazos adentro, sacando al bebé.

— Por favor, no le hagan nada. — dijo la chica pordiosera. Rey la había dejado levantarse, mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por los labios rotos y examinaba la sangre de sus manos. Luke alzó al supuesto bebé, y todos pudieron ver a un pequeño ser de mirada divertida que se reía extrañamente. Su piel era verdosa, y tenía las orejas largas y puntiagudas. Sus manos y sus pies recordaban un poco a los de ciertos lagartos.

— Una cosa es segura — dijo Finn, mirando con extrañeza al bebé — el padre no era guapo.

— Es de la misma especie que Yoda, sólo que es un niño — dijo Luke, sosteniéndolo frente a sí. — tu le dices a tu madre las respuestas de los juegos de azar, ¿verdad que sí? Porque puedes ver un poco en el futuro. Y tu controlas la mente de las personas cuando las llevan a apostar ¿verdad que sí?

— ¿De donde lo sacaste? — preguntó Rey a la mendiga, que se había sentado, agotada, apoyando la espalda contra el muro.

— Una persona llegó aquí preguntando por el Templo Jedi — dijo la chica — Yo le dije que ese templo había sido destruido hacía años, en la época del Imperio. Se enfureció y lo dejó aquí. Yo lo he cuidado desde entonces; llevamos dos años juntos.  
El Yoda en miniatura estiró los brazos hacia la chica pordiosera, y ella se acercó. Al parecer la criatura no hablaba, pero podía comunicarse con su madre de alguna forma misteriosa, con pequeños sonidos y gestos.

— Dice que ustedes son especiales como él — dijo la mendiga después de un momento — De alguna forma me da a entender sus pensamientos. Luego se dirigió al niño — si te vas yo no podré sobrevivir. —dijo en voz alta.

— Este niño es sensible a la Fuerza. Ambos podrían venir con nosotros. Pero debe ser una decisión libre — repuso Luke — No pienso cometer el mismo error que cometieron con mi padre, y separarlo de su madre.  
— Maestro — dijo Rey con algo de ironía — se le olvida que nosotros en este momento somos tan pobres como ellos. Yo era más rica en Jakku. Y dormía más cómoda.

— Si — repuso Finn, dejando varios bultos en el suelo — y se les olvida que yo estoy cargando todo.

— Dejen de quejarse. Ella tiene dinero — dijo Luke, apuntando a la mendiga. — Rey, toma a tu futuro padawan.

— ¿Mi padawan? — dijo ella, extendiendo los brazos con horror — pero si todavía no sé casi nada. Y tampoco sé cambiar pañales —Finn se reía, así que Rey le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

— No es recomendable entrenar a más de uno, y yo ya te tengo a ti como aprendiz. Así que estoy eligiendo padawan por ti para dentro de unos años. Finn te ayudará. Al fin y al cabo las parejas suelen tener hijos.

— Rey y yo no somos pareja — repuso Finn, con mucha seriedad.

— Claro que no — prosiguió Rey. Su piel blanca traicionaba el color rojo de su rostro. El pequeño Yoda rió y dijo algo incomprensible, agitando los brazos.

— El dice que sí son pareja — dijo la chica mendiga, recibiendo al bebé de parte de Rey.

— Vaya, ¿quién es muy sensible, quién es? — dijo Finn, acercándose al niño, que lo miraba y reía. Por lo bajo agregó — No repitas nada más de lo que te diga tu pequeño prodigio, o la galaxia perderá a un futuro jedi.— La chica miró a Finn con expresión malévola.

— ¿Qué es esto, tienes que decirlo todo, o es una especie de venganza por haberte atrapado? — preguntó Rey a la joven entre dientes, poniéndose como muralla entre Luke y la chica con su niño. La joven pordiosera sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. — Yo sólo digo lo que le escucho a él.— repuso.

Luke se abrió paso entre ellos, y tomó al niño otra vez en sus brazos. — vamos a efectuar una prueba más— dijo.

Rey notó que su maestro la miraba de reojo, y presintió algo, con lo que su corazón se aceleró.

El jedi siguió dirigiéndose a la criatura con suavidad — Esta será tu última prueba, pequeño. Puedes sentir la vibración de la vida,¿verdad?. ¿Nos podrías decir si por aquí hay alguna persona escondida?

El pequeño Yoda rió y extendió los brazos hacia Rey. Luke lo aproximó a su discípula intencionalmente, y el niño empezó a apuntar hacia el vientre de la chatarrera.

— Dice que hay un hombre igual a él dentro de ella, pero pequeñito. — tradujo la pordiosera, que disfrutaba mucho la escena, apuntando a Finn.

Finn abrió enormemente los ojos y miró a Rey un poco menos moreno que de costumbre. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa. Skywalker devolvió al niño y contempló a los jóvenes por un segundo con la mirada más dura que pudo. Luego hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran y empezó a caminar de regreso a la estación.


End file.
